shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Red (赤 Aka) is a bandit and marksman, as well as a member of the Kuro Lobos Gang. As a result, Red was one of the antagonists of the Wyatt Arc, who was later defeated by Spike of The Jolly Pirates. Being the second strongest member of the gang, Red is known amongst the group as Beta. He also stands out for his improvised form of sharpshooting. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Marksmanship It comes as no surprise that as a member of the Kuro Lobos Gang, Red is a highly skilled veteran marksman. While indeed talented in using firearms, he stands apart from his fellow bandits in that he uses his tremendous strength to allow him the ability of picking up almost anything he can get his hands on, and then throwing them off into the distance. He has shown the capability to throw not only people, but even boulders twice his size and houses alike over his head. Red has been seen bombarding rows of buildings with massive boulders from an extraordinarily long distance, and with nigh-pinpoint accuracy. He's also thrown people into buildings and even into the ground, causing serious damage to the thrown individual in question. This style of shooting gives Red a certain edge his peers would otherwise lack. Unlike his fellow Kuro Lobos Gang members, barring former member Wyatt, Red can make use of nearly anything in his direct environment as ammunition; so long as he can grab a hold of it and lift it up into the air. Unlike Wyatt and the others however, this also means Red is not limited to the use of weaponry, which allows him to snipe down anyone and anything with relative ease. The only downside to this form of fighting is that if Red is without usable materials to throw, then he can be rendered almost powerless. Aside from his brute strength and improvisational marksmanship, Red does indeed carry at least three weapons with him. Two being a pair of pistols he keeps strapped within holsters on his thighs, and one is a device attached to his right wrist, which acts as a type of submachine gun. Much like with his throwing, Red is dangerously skilled in the use of his guns, as he can quickly clear out an entire room of people with a few shots from his firearms. He appears to rarely use his guns though, and seems to prefer his more commonly seen throwing style. He tends to only use his guns when he actually feels like it, or needs to. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Gang Family Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Red's name, like many other members of the Kuro Lobos Gang, is based off a type of wolf; in this case, the Red Wolf. This possibly could denote Red's orange hair and red shirt as well. External Links Red Wolf - Wikipedia article about the Red Wolf; which Red's name is derived from Bandit - Red's occupation Sniper - Red's profession Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bandits Category:Marksman Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kuro Lobos Gang Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream